the fight for love
by samantha994
Summary: this is a double story/collab! made by samantha994 me:D and maryleann. it takes place in the headband. aang needs to take a choice, but will he take the good one, or will he make a big mistake. chapter 7 is up
1. the mistake?

hey, everyone.  
welcome to an double story made by maryleann and samantha994. it's about who aang will chose. katara or onji?? this is some sort of battle I guess. this story starts at the headband.

disclaimer:  
me: aangiieee. do you want to do the disclaimer??  
aang: yeah, sure  
me: thnx  
aang: samantha994 and maryleann don't own avatar: the last airbender. some funny and awesome guys do that and i think she is jealous.  
me: no, i'm not  
aang: O0  
me: okay, fine. i'm jealous, but com'on your awesome and the show is awesome and kataang is sweet:D

--  
--

school starts at 8 o'clock and aang just arrives on time. his first two classes are math and history. so after 2 hours of boring lessons, the break starts. aang just stands around the playing ground and smiles at his fan girls, although he hasn't got a clue why they were smiling.

"hey kuzon" "ooh, hey onji. how are you??" "I'm doing great and how are you" "I'm okay" "so, euhm…kuzon??" "yes" "I got something to tell you" "what is it??" "I have to admit that…that... i love you, kuzon!!" onji kissed aang right on his lips. all aang's fan girls where starting to protest and scream out of frustration and jealous. the bell ringed and before aang could even open his eyes, onji already had disappeared.

the rest of the day aang was confused. onji had kissed him, him. but did he enjoy it?? did he wanted this?? or was he angry with her for it?? maybe, just maybe, he felt the same. these questions kept going through his head for the rest of the day and then finally the last bell ringed. he walked outside, he would try to build an relationship with onji, but if it didn't work then he just had to break her heart.

but he hoped so, that the break up wasn't necessary. so when school was over he walked onji. "hey onji, can I talk to you for a minute??" "of course, you can kuzon" "euhm, about that kiss…" "ooh, I'm so sorry, I didn't know what came over me. I hope I didn't ruin or friendship" no! you didn't ruin it, I might just feel the same thing for you" "do you mean that??" "yes, I do"

aang grabbed her hand and dragged her to the cliff near the ocean and then he kissed her, at first onji was surprised, but after a little time, she enjoyed it. but somebody didn't and that someone was almost crying. "AANG!!" aang broke the kiss immediately when he heard his name. "katara!!" he started to back off from both katara and onji. "aang?? who is aang??" "I mean kuzon" "no, you said aang!" she walked in front of aang and took away his headband.

"OMG!! YOUR AVATAR AANG!!" "I don't care what you want to call him, what I want is an explanation!! what is going on here??" "katara, please don't be angry" "not angry!! you are just making out with some firenation peasant and I shouldn't be angry!! I thought you loved me!" "he loves me, and who are you calling a peasant??" "ooh, then why did I saved his live!!"

"katara, please, I can explain everything" "I have something to tell also! I never ever want to see you again!! I hate you, I hate you till the day I die!! GO SAVE YOURSELF, AVATAR AANG!!" after she screamed her heart out, katara walked away, angry and upset. onji also walked back home, but she wasn't angry nor upset, she looked happy and satisfied with her new love.

katara had started to cry when she walked back to camp. although she didn't got to the camp, she stayed a few meters away from it and rested there for the night, while she heard aang scream her name out of worry and regret. in the morning she would leave, that's for sure.

--  
--

and the rest is up to maryleann. good luck, girl!!  
I hope I didn't made it to hard for you to continue.


	2. part 2

hey, everyone

you can read chapter 2 by maryleann, soon she will post it on fanfiction. but for know you need to read it on deviantart.


	3. more then one fight

hey, everyone  
chapter 3, hope you'll enjoy it  
disclaimer:  
me: toph??  
toph: yeah, yeah, samantha994 and maryleann don't own avatar the last airbender, mike and bryan do.  
me: thnx, toph.

--  
--

"katara!! no!!" katara sprinted away and disappeared in the forest. "what have I done." aang walked back to camp, scared and hurt, and crawled in bed. soon the sun was up again and aang got a very 'nice' wake up. aang immediately broke the morning kiss and looked up to see onji. "onji!! how did you found me??" "Katharine told me" she smiled sweetly at aang.

"do you know where Katharine is??" "no. why do you need to know" her smile vanished and was replaced by an furious and jealous one. "I…euhm…well, she is some sort of a mother to me and you know how a baby is, they always want to see there mother" "mother?? she is some sort of mother?? ooh, so she makes diner and washes everything. you know, I can do that too"

she smiled again, but this smile was some sort of creepy, it couldn't be natural. "euhm, onji, can you leave for a sec." "yes, of course I can" she smiled that creepy smile again and was outside before aang could even blink his eyes. he putted on his clothes and got outside. onji was no where to be seen and aang smiled at this. 'finally some time alone'

but then onji appeared right in front of him, that took aang by surprise and he fell. "ooh, I'm so sorry, aang. are you okay??" "yes, thank you" "so, what do you want to do??" "euhm, what??" "come on, don't say you don't want to spend your day by your girlfriend." she blinked a few times and it almost made aang vomit.

"euhm, can you stop that, please??" "of course, she can. I mean she is perfect, isn't she??" "katara!! I mean Katharine!! I have been wondering where you were." "ooh, well. I was some where" she didn't look angry anymore, she looked some sort of upset and sad. "Katharine, are you okay??" "as if you care"

she walked away angry and aang stood there stupefied. "aang." onji started to wave her hand in front of him, but he didn't react for almost 2 minutes. "I'm sorry, I was lost in my thoughts" "it's okay, but what where you thinking about??" "Katharine and what she said" "do you like her??" "yes" "what!! how can you like her??"

"she is my friend" "yeah, sure. she is so mean to you and you call her a friend" "it's my own fault" "don't blame yourself, because she is a btch" "don't ever say that again!! she is my friend and she is nicer then you could ever wish!" "ooh, so you like her?! well why don't you just go out with her!!" "maybe I should, she at least isn't jealous like…like…I don't know what"

aang walked away angry and confused. why did he fight with his girlfriend?? and why did it have to be about katara?? katara hated him for god's sake!' he started to whisper quietly "why do you hate me, katara??" he just got to appa and laid down on one of his legs and fell asleep after a little while, but he still was haunted in his sleep by nightmares about katara who is fighting with onji for him.

but he just walked to onji to protect her, although his heart was screaming that it was wrong. maybe these nightmares where telling him something, or maybe he was just starting to loose it. the first one suited the best, now he just needed to figure out what it meant. and that wasn't going to be easy or was it??

--  
--

and chapter 4 will be uploaded by maryleann, go girl!! I'm so happy with this collab, maryleann is a very interesting and good writer and I love to work with her. she came up with the idea for this story by the way :D


	4. part 4

part 4 made by marleann, you can check it out on DA.


	5. destiny is playing a game with me

disclaimer  
toph:"sam doesn't own avatar and man she so wishes she did"  
me:"shut it, beifong"  
both point tongs to each other XD  
------------------

Onji overheard the little conversation and was furious. How could Aang just let her down like that? She had a heart too, although you sometimes wouldn't say that. "Aang!!" "Ooh god. Yes!" "What was that with that peasant?!!" "For the hundred time, she is NOT a peasant!" "Fine, she is NOT a peasant, but how in god's name could you say something like that to her?"

"What did I say??" "I would like it better if you were mine Tamin" "Euhm, euhm…it was to make her feel better. She didn't feel well" "Yeah right, what a stupid excuse" "You don't believe me??" "Not in the least" Aang looked up at her, angry. "Fine it was a lie, I want her to be Tamin. And guess why??"

"I have no f*cking idea!!" "You have no idea! Well I'll give you one, because you are unbelievable irritating and jealous!" "I'm what??" "You heard me!" Aang walked away angry, he ruined his life. And for what? For some stupid girl, that he didn't even love as much as he loved katara.

He was on his way back home, when he saw somebody standing in front of his house. "Hey, did you get lost??" That was his first reaction, but then he saw that it was onji. "What do you want??" "I want to say sorry, for everything. Maybe you were right, maybe I was unbelievable irritating and jealous, but I want to make it up to you."

"Well, how?" "Would you like to go out to have a little snack??" "Hmm, okay"

---- at a little teashop----

"I'm so sorry for everything I did to you. I never meant to hurt you" She was on the edge of crying and that was enough to make aang soft. "It's okay, maybe I also shouldn't have said that to katara" He smiled at her with one of his beloved smiles. "You have a beautiful laugh" "Thanks"

They kept talking all night long about everything they did or wanted to happen. Finally it was midnight and they went home, but onji didn't go to her own home. She went to aang's house. Finally, when aang arrived home, he saw onji. "Onji, is something??" "No, no, I was just wondering if I could stay with you tonight??"

"Why??" "I, I love you, aang. I don't want to lose you. I want to stay with you, don't you understand that??" "But onji, I can't let you stay here. You have a home" "I want to stay with you" "And what about your parents??" "What about them??" "Don't you need to tell them??" "No, they'll be just fine."

"I'm sorry, onji. I can't let you stay here." "It's okay. I understand" She walked away and disappeared into the dark. "Aang, is that you??" "Katara!" "Hey" "Hey" "Where have you been??" aang looked down. "Onji asked me to forgive her and wanted to discuss everything in some bar" "Owh" katara wasn't happy with that answer.

She wanted aang so badly, but she couldn't tell him that. He loved somebody else and she had to respect that or at least try to respect that. "I'm going to sleep, okay??" "Yeah, yeah, sure, fine, good" "Katara, are you okay?" "Yes, I'm fine, thanks for asking" She walked back to her room. 'I know something is wrong. You can't hide that from me'

He also walked up to his room and went to sleep. The next morning katara woke him up, because he overslept. "Come on, aang. School starts at 8 o'clock. It's 7.30 o'clock so hurry" Aang grunted one more time and stood up. "Fine, I'm up" "Good, know go and get dressed" He grunted again and went to the bathroom to get ready. Finally after quart an hour, he was ready. "Finally" Katara said, taping her foot.

They sprinted to the school and just arrived on time for the first scene of the theatre. "Aah, here are 2 more of my stars" She smiled at both of them. "Ready??" "You bet" They played the first part. The first time roku met tamin. Aang of course knew the text out of his, but onji not. She had problems with her text.

She was stammering and that made her cry. "I'm so…sorry*sniff*. Please miss*sniff* give me another*sniff* chance" "I'm terrible sorry onji, but I can't do that" onji immediately started to cry harder, aang was the first one to comfort her. He hugged her. "so Katherine, what do you think?? Can you do this??" "do what, miss??"

"take onji's place??" aang's jaw dropped, onji cried even harder and katara was taken back.

------------------  
chapie 6 is for maryleann

timisnotmyname: i know my english sucks, but please have a little respect for that:(


	6. Chapter 6

part 6 is made by maryleann (like always) you can read it on deviantart.


	7. the disease, the musical and the dance

disclaimer:  
sokka:"samantha994 doesn't own us, haahhahaha" *me boiling*  
-----

it was 2 o'clock at night. aang heard somebody cry softly and when he opened his eyes he saw that it was katara. she was wincing and crying. "katara, what's the matter??" "my stomach…it hurts" she started to cry harder and hugged aang for comfort. he started to rub her back and hoped that she would calm down, but he soon realist that it wasn't helping.

"come on" he took katara in his arms and dragged her to her bathroom. "no, aang…you don't…have…to search…I have…-n't got…something…for…a pain-…ful stomach" "you haven't??" "no" aang looked at katara. she was starting to tremble and sweat. he started to get worried and the worry kept growing.

he took her once again in his arms and dragged her downstairs. he placed her in a chair and walked to the kitchen. there he made some water warm with his fire bending and putted some healing leaves in the water. he took 2 cups and the teapot and walked back to the living room. katara was even trembling harder.

"katara" his voice was small, as if he was scared that if he talked normal he would hurt her. luckily katara heard it and looked up at him. tears were streaming down her cheeks and aang was also on the edge of crying. this pain couldn't be normal. he placed the teapot and cups on the table.

he took a seat next to her, placed her in his lap and hugged her tightly. "shhh, it's okay. this tea will make the pain disappear. I'm with you, I love you and I won't let you suffer to long, okay??" katara only nodded and started to crawl even closer to him. "come on, girl" he nuzzled her neck.

soon the tea was ready and aang bended the water out of the leaves into the water. "this must do it" he filled both cups and gave one to katara. she sipped a few times and then tried to give it back to aang, but he refused to take it. "you have to drink up everything" katara grunted in disbelief. first of all she felt horrible and know she had to drink something.

"come on, it's not going to kill you" "you need…to…drink…yours too" "okay" aang took his own cup and drank it all up. "and now it's your turn" first she didn't do it, but then she started to bring the cup to her mouth and sipped up all the rest. "happy??" aang only laughed as response and hugged katara tightly.

after half an hour katara was starting to feel better, but sleep was faster then healing. so aang had to drag her back to her room, but before he even could take her in his arms she was awake. "slept well??" "yes, until my pillow disappeared" "sorry" "it's okay, but I want something in return" "and what is that??"

"you" aang started to laugh, but before he could say something he was pulled on katara, while she was kissing him fiercely. he immediately kissed her back. they both rolled over so katara was now on top. she placed her hands on both sides of aang's cheeks, while aang placed one of his hands on her back and the other one her head.

they started to pull each other closer and closer until it looked like they were glued together. finally they stopped kissing. katara her hair had fallen in front of her face and both were panting, hard. "I wasn't…lying" "I…know now" then they started to kiss again. after a few minutes katara was starting to pull on aang's pants.

"katara, no" "but I want it" "we're to young" "aargh" katara stood up and looked away. "katara??" "I know I'm going to far, but I'm feeling like I can handle this" "I'm sorry" he kissed katara's neck. this made her squeak. "hmm, you like that??" "euhm…yes" she smiled when she felt aang's lip again on her bare skin.

"come on, tomorrow is school" katara took his hand and raced upstairs. "euhm aren't we going to your room??" "no, I want to sleep in your room" aang laughed once again, but just followed her, until… "aang!!! katara!!" "yes?" "ooh god. yes?" "what are you two doing?? you're waking up everybody!!"

"sorry" "and where are you both going??" "aang's room" "okay….what??!!" katara and aang just laughed harder and sprinted to aang's room. toph also came out of her room and started to laugh with sokka's stupid face. "toph will explain it!!" "fine I'll explain it, but then you owe me a lot, twinkletoes!!!!" "okay!!"

finally they were installed in aang's bed, snuggling and after a few minutes they both were asleep. dreaming about each other and the school musical.

the first sunlight shined through katara's bedroom window. she heard a faint grunt and turned around. aang also was awake. he smiled sheepishly at her. "slept well??" "better then ever" she hugged him fiercely. "thank you" "for what??" "everything" he kissed her forehead and got out of bed.

"we need to get up, it's 7 o'clock" "euhm, I know" "don't feel like going to school??" katara grinned sheepishly. "count that double" that made katara laugh. "I better leave" she kissed aang on the lips and disappeared. they both got ready and were downstairs at 7:30. "omg, we're going to be late"

as fast as they could they took their school books and sprinted to school. after a good half hour of running they arrived. just on time for the school musical practice. "aah, here are my two stars" they both smiled at the teacher and immediately went to work. "good, so know we start the scene when roku hears that he's going to be the next avatar"

"and…action"

*almost four hours and 1 break later*

"perfect, now I want Katherine to sing a lonely song that suits for tamin, who misses roku with his heart and then we're finished" finally the bell ringed and everybody went outside to eat up their lunch.

"owh, no" "what's the matter, katara??" "I forget my lunch" aang took a pair of his own pieces of bread and gave it to her. "I can't eat that" "why not??" "it's yours" "so??" "I can't do that" "yes, you can" "no, I ca-…" before katara could answer aang had putted his lips on her and forced her to open her mouth and pushed a bit bread in it.

"aang!!" katara was red like a cherry. "what??" "you don't do such a thing in public" "okay, but then you need up every little bit of food I give you" "fine" "good girl" "how much lessons do we still have??" "euhm 3. history, math and English" "eurgh, great" "hey, you still have me for entertainment" "yeah I know"

after the three lessons they went back home. tired, but happy. they had diner – made by sokka, so it tasted horrible- and went to take a bath. finally they were back downstairs. katara was practicing her songs and dances, but wasn't getting far. she was starting to have little black out.

"hey, you okay??" "do I look okay??!! no!! so, no I'm not!! I can't get this dance right and I need to know it for tomorrow!" "okay, okay, relax" "I'm sorry" "it's okay. so, what is your dance called" "I don't know, but it's a very romantic one" "so I have to know it too??" "eurgh, yes"

"why didn't you tell me?" "I thought you knew" "eurhg great" "come on, I'll help you" "you don't even know it yourself" "so??" "never mind" aang took katara's hand and placed his hand on her middle, while katara placed her hand on aang's shoulder. "ready??" "totally" they both started to dance.

in the begin, they were both horrible, but after a little time they started to dance on the ritme. after 3 minutes katara stopped singing and they stopped dancing. "that was nice" "I think I need a bit more practice" katara smiled at this, aang was a perfect dancer and that made it sounds very stupid.

and after 2 hours of dancing they both went to bed for a well deserved rest.

----  
please ignore my bad spelling and enjoy the story:D


End file.
